


飞向太空

by cocola



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocola/pseuds/cocola
Summary: 她盯着李永钦，眼睛亮晶晶的。快感让她有些懵了，伸出手戳了戳他软乎乎的脸颊肉，“ten好可爱。”他也丝毫不退让地回戳，“是吗？姐姐今天也很乖哦。”
Kudos: 1





	飞向太空

李永钦算是李泰容亲近的成员里面最迟知道这件事的人。李泰容不知道该怎么向他开口，便一直缄默不言。明明私底下总是“妹妹，妹妹”地叫他，可自己却先变成了他姐。那天告诉127成员事情真相后，李泰容鼓起勇气敲开了舞室的门。她和李永钦很久没有见面。再次见到之后李永钦震惊了好一会，经过一番确认才相信这个事实，然后把她拉进了练习室。  
“......姐姐怎么一直不告诉我？”改口得还挺快。  
“啊，我，那个.....我自己接受这件事也......”  
“姐姐不乖哦。”李永钦踩了一脚她的高跟鞋，扑上去假装要解她裙子。两个人推推搡搡打打闹闹，最后又一起气喘吁吁地倒在沙发上。  
“没关系的，一开始就应该跟我说的呀。我也是女孩，”李永钦边揉她胸边嘟哝着，“姐姐还挺有料的。”  
说着，李永钦凑过去亲了她的额头，她的眼睛，眼角的疤痕，再很响地啾了一下嘴巴。姐姐在来的路上一定又偷偷吃巧克力了，靠近鼻尖就能闻到甜腻的气息。  
“呜呜，tenten真好，谢谢你。”傻姐姐又在装哭了。

后来李永钦搬进了李泰容的住所。白天一个去公司，一个去面包店上班。李永钦一连几天不回家的晚上，李泰容把白天面包店卖剩的面包带回家，用烤箱热一热了就当做晚饭，偶尔来了兴致还会喝一点红酒，跟着唱片机的古典乐慢慢摇晃，然后醉倒在沙发上睡到大天亮。睡到天亮是最好的状态，但有时也会发生半夜醒来的情况。从前一个人也觉得没什么，但习惯和人同居之后，空荡荡的房子就让人不适应了。

有时拌嘴，但吃完饭就和好。

无事的周末，她们选择一起消磨掉。李永钦给她的手指和脚趾涂上哑光的，带闪粉的，纯色或混搭的指甲油，他经常会涂得歪歪扭扭，但李泰容每次都鼓励说好棒。她们的共同爱好是收集耳饰，凑在一起分享再互相佩戴。姐姐穿鼻钉、唇钉甚至打乳环是什么样子呢？他每次在那些地方摩挲，提出建议的时候都被李泰容一脸惊恐地否决掉。姐姐是他手上的洋娃娃，太乖太完美了，他想看看洋娃娃乖张或者淫荡的样子。

一旦放起喜欢的音乐，一起跳舞就能跳一整天。跳舞的时候李泰容会错觉一切都没变。虽然没有每天练习，也不太跟得上了，但身体的律动、节奏、踩点，对力度的把控都好像是刻在骨子里的。每当这时她就会无比怀念过去的日子，以及更久远的练习生时期。有了更多的机会跳双人舞，在暖气充足的房间里，她跳着跳着就只剩了一件oversize的衬衫，甚至连下身的裤子也失踪。姐姐跳女团舞给我看看吧，热的话可以脱掉衬衫哦。对于李永钦的要求她总是全都接受，她害羞地点点头，慢慢地脱下衬衫，只剩了一件包裹丰满胸部的蕾丝内衣，大红的，但在她身上一点也不艳俗。长发像波浪般随着节奏起伏。随着腰肢和臀部的扭动，那片红盛开得越来越多。但越跳李泰容越不好意思了，没跳完就走过去按掉了音乐。干什么嘛，她捂着脸假装刚才的一切都没发生过，重新穿好衣服准备收拾房间。  
“姐姐不要不好意思，我都拍下来咯，”李永钦挥挥手机，她生气地跑过去抢，翻来翻去却什么视频都没找到。  
“骗你的啦。”姐姐的这一面只被自己看到，他觉得很满意。

都在家的夜晚，她们一起看电影，或者情色片。把客厅的灯亮度调到很低，再钻进同一张厚重的毛毯里，一起掉进沙发深处的海洋。荧光屏播放的内容从来与她们的活动主题无关，会在电视里传出叫床声的时候面无表情地各刷各的推特，也会在太空纪录片放映时共同探索姐姐曼妙的身体。没有性生活之后李泰容经常会欲求不满，而李永钦也喜欢看她失控的表情，便把她买来放在床头柜的各式各样的按摩棒往她下体塞，在深深浅浅的抽插中寻找敏感点，再欣赏她沉醉其中的样子。  
按摩棒辛勤工作的时候他只管抚慰姐姐的胸部，亲亲姐姐的脸颊。李泰容从来不吝啬在他的面前呻吟，整张脸庞都被汗水浸润，还能从他的颈窝中抽出来对他甜甜地笑，眼里情欲满载，眨一眨都是动情的露水。而她本人就是最娇矜的那支玫瑰。  
花朵盛放了，沙发上地毯上都留下痕迹。李永钦从茶几上拿起纸盒，抽出几张擦了擦手，胡乱清理了一下，又过去吻李泰容的头发，“姐姐好会喷水。” 

洗完澡躺在床上已经很晚了，刚刚在浴室里她们又玩了一回。水流和震动的双重刺激让李泰容紧紧地扣着浴缸边缘，生理性泪水不断从眼角溢出。被欲望支配的她抚着李永钦白嫩的双腿，把头低了下去。不算那次失败的性爱的话，这是她第一次给人做blowjob，青涩但也很卖力。李永钦发泄出来的时候射在了她脸上，睫毛鼻尖嘴唇都沾上了白浊。他双腿圈着姐姐的腰，开了莲蓬头给她洗脸。姐姐是他的sex doll，他想要好好照顾。

躺下之后两人约定不再折磨对方。多次高潮后的红晕还停留在李泰容脸上，她盯着李永钦，眼睛亮晶晶的。快感让她有些懵了，伸出手戳了戳他软乎乎的脸颊肉，“ten好可爱。”  
他也丝毫不退让地回戳，“是吗？姐姐今天也很乖哦。”

李泰容有时候也会疑惑，两个人这种关系算不算正常。李永钦回复她，就算再不正常，也是你这半年多来最正常的关系了。她被绕晕了不愿意再思考，就抱着他接吻。两个人的嘴唇都是软软的，她的心也融化成一滩流心芝士挞。在甜蜜的缺氧中她想，虽然ten偶尔欺负她，但他实在太可爱太漂亮了，还想和他一起住很久。而且在ten面前做什么都会被包容，怎么都不会害羞。  
最近李永钦都是早出晚归，听说是在筹备新的活动了。面包店的工作不忙，所以家务都是李泰容在家休息时做。她很喜欢李永钦的穿搭风格，从衣柜里翻了他的衬衫出来试。光滑的丝绸上有残存的香水味，从柜子里拿出来后，在午后阳光充足的大房子里迅疾地飘散殆尽。房间里很安静，几近死寂。她从床头柜摸出按摩棒，深呼吸了几口微弱的香味，又泄气地放下。按摩棒掉在地板上。

她给金道英发了一条简讯。兔子的表情和家的表情。加一个问号。


End file.
